


Just Trust Me

by wintershelter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Revenge of the Rogues, M/M, Prison, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief coda for "Revenge of the Rogues". Set after Mick and Len are apprehended by the CCPD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Trust Me

“So, now what?” Mick growled.

Len snapped this eyes up to Mick. Mick was tense, one fist clenching the bars of the holding cell, the other restless at his side. He was staring at Len, his eyes alight with fury at their current predicament.

“Relax.” Len drawled. He pulled a lighter out of the sleeve of his shirt and tossed it to Mick. He caught it with a gleeful expression.

“When'd you nick this?” Mick asked, flicking on the lighter, his eyes already mesmerized by the flame.

“When you were trying to fight all the cops on the way in here.” Len said, amusement coloring his tone.

Mick watched the flame for a few more seconds, the steady flicker quieting some of the fire inside him. Mick took a deep breath and extinguished the flame and looked over at Len. He was sitting on the cot, head tilted slightly, hands folded neatly in his lap.

Mick let go of the metal bar and stepped forward, walking up to his partner.

“You got a plan, Snart?” Mick asked.

“Just trust me.” Len said, tone controlled.

To anyone else listening to their conversation, they would have misconstrued the enormous depth behind those three words, how they almost had Mick jerking back. Just trust me.

The thing was Mick had trusted Len before. He'd trusted him to have his back and thought he would always be there. And he had. Then the fire happened. That cock sure smirk and drawl he knew so well was gone before the smoke had cleared. And that had burnt him worse than the hot lick of the flames.

Every single piece of history between them. All the heists they'd pulled, all the beers they'd shared well into the night, all those times they'd spent together, gone because of one mistake.

'Just trust me', Len had said, but Mick knew what Len was really asking of him. He heard it in the way he hesitated before speaking those words. He saw it in the way his shoulders were slightly tensed, his eyes tracking Mick's movements, like he half expected Mick to clock him and spit the words back in his face.

'Do you still trust me?'

He held Len's gaze for one more beat. His eyes were icy cold, looking apathetic to the situation, but Mick knew better. Even though Mick had only been back working with Len for a few months he could still read him like a book.

Mick broke the eye contact first. He looked out the window of the small jail cell before turning back to answer Len.

“Okay, buddy.” Mick said. The irony of those words were not lost on Len. They were almost the exact words Mick had said to Len when he came to him with the heat gun.

Len's shoulders relaxed down a fraction of an inch but he gave nothing else away. Mick could tell he was relieved though. Mick turned his attention back to the lighter, not wanting to talk anymore.

He heard Len shift in the bed, probably trying to find a more comfortable position to sprawl in. Mick watched the wavering light, allowing it to distract him from his thoughts of Len. While Mick may trust him as a partner, that didn't mean that all was forgiven. Those scars still cut deep, but Len kept offering him olive branches in the form of fire and Mick didn't have it in his heart to turn him down. And if he was being honest with himself, in the small quiet part of his heart, he wanted to be able to forgive Len.

Footsteps approached their cell door and an officer came into view.

“We're moving you to Iron Heights now.” The officer said. Upon noticing the flame in Mick's hand, he barked, “Drop the lighter, Rory.”

Mick curled his lip, but did as he was told. It clattered to the ground, bouncing away from him. Len stood up, catching Mick's eye. Mick saw a familiar gleam in them, which spoke of him having a plan and for Mick to follow his lead. Mick gave a small nod and followed Len out and trusted his partner knew what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching season 1 of The Flash last week and wanted to explore a bit more on Mick's feelings towards Len after the fire, especially since we know just how long these guys have known each other. Anyways, Happy Coldwave Week everyone! Here's to a week of awesomeness :D


End file.
